maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Bazra
Bazra Lawful Neutral Small Town (Central) Corruption 0; Crime -2; Economy 0; Law +2; Lore +1; Society -1 Qualities Cultured, Mythic Sanctum Danger 0 Government Overlord Population 1400 (1300 hobgoblin, 100 other) Notable NPCs Nalcunda Dalrir TN Male Hobgoblin Bard 10 // Marshal 4 Dzharos Cambrun LN Male Hobgoblin Fighter 6 Heddurk Alissh LN Female Hobgoblin Cleric of Marzin 5 Marketplace Base Value 1000 gp; Purchase Limit 5000 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 1d6; Major Items -- Bazra is a small town in the hinterlands of Massereen Empire, and until recently it was a forgotten backwater with its only notable feature being its playhouse. The citizens took pride in their playhouse, even if the local acting troupe was unremarkable. When Nalcunda Dalrir was growing up, he seemed destined for serfdom in the fields outside the city. His parents were poor actors who could barely make ends meet, and timid and reclusive Nalcunda seemed completely unfit to follow in their line of work. At the age of seven, Nalcunda was given a non-speaking role in a play. It was a performance the locals had seen a hundred times over, and attendance was more a formality for the socially connected. The disinterested audience was chatting loudly when Nalcunda's scene arrived. No one anticipated the timid and stammering child would suddenly step forward and take command of the scene. Nalcunda spoke and moved with a grace and eloquence that this small town theater had never seen. The other actors, feeling a strange surge of confidence from Nalcunda's performance, followed his lead. The audience fell silent to this unprecedented performance. The script was forgotten by both actors and audience, and all eyes were upon Nalcunda and the masterpiece he wove before them. When the play was over, virtually everyone wished to talk to Nalcunda, but he had reverted to his socially-awkward self, barely being able to to manage simple small talk. After a few minutes his nerves got the best of him and he fled. No one knew quite what to make of it, but everyone agreed that Nalcunda must act again in another play. And true enough, the moment he stepped on to the stage his inhibitions and anxieties melted away to unveil a prodigy performer. In the past ten years Nalcunda's plays have become legendary. No one is quite sure what to make of his strange transformation between the stage, but everyone agrees that Nalcunda is a genius - both as an actor and a playwright. People from abroad flock to the Playhouse of Bazra now, but by Nalcunda's demands its capacity has not been changed and very few can afford the ridiculous price of admission. Nalcunda has been invited to the capital, but he refuses to perform anywhere except in his hometown's playhouse. The income generated by Nalcunda's plays has made the town significantly richer, but to the annoyance of the local priestess Heddurk Alissh some of the local serfs have begun to claim that Nalcunda is in fact a divine agent sent to Bazra, and have begun venerating him instead of Marzin as they are supposed to. However, she is powerless to exile Nalcunda due to his unflappable popularity in all social circles. She would like nothing more for him to leave for the capital as many powerful figures have suggested, but Nalcunda refuses to leave. The overlord of Bazra is Dzharos Cambrun, a veteran of the war with Kiroth who imagined his retirement years here would be quiet and uneventful. As much as he enjoys the prestige that Nalcunda has brought to the town, he resents the pressure it has placed on him. The royal court is adamant that Nalcunda must relocate to the capital, but the boy is pathologically insistent that he will never perform anywhere else but the local playhouse, shutting down into a murmuring wreck when others press the matter. Afraid of killing their proverbial golden goose, the imperial court has elected not to force the matter and relocate Nalcunda against his will - at least, not yet. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Central Category:Massereen Category:Small town Category:Made by Dasrak